Demasiado tarde
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Sí, Ayako está enamorada. Me duele admitirlo y sé que también suena egoísta, pero no, no es de mí de quien se enamoró. Ayako se enamoró de Akira Sendoh [Complemento para mi fic 'Aquel lugar']


_Hace tiempo que quería escribir un complemento para mi fic "Aquel lugar", que publiqué hace ya cuatro años. Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que escribiéndolo desde la perspectiva de Ryota. Ya me faltaba escribir mi dosis de Angst._

 _Sigo pensando que quedó algo OOC, pero bueno._

 _Mi muy estimado Rei III NGE, si algún día lees esto, ¡feliz cumpleaños!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Demasiado tarde**

La miro a lo lejos, como lo he hecho siempre. La miro y me parece tan inalcanzable como hermosa. Y es que desde ese día me parece que se ha puesto más bonita. Es decir, siempre lo ha sido, pero ahora lo es aún más. Tal parece que esa cursilería de que una mujer enamorada se pone más hermosa es cierta. Sí, Ayako está enamorada. Me duele admitirlo y sé que también suena egoísta, pero no, no es de mí de quien se enamoró. Podría decirse que Ayako se enamoró del enemigo, sí, del jugador estrella de nuestro rival. Ayako se enamoró de Akira Sendoh. Ah, demonios, cómo duele admitirlo.

Pero bueno, la verdad es que la culpa es sólo mía. ¿Por qué no luché por ella? ¿Por qué me rendí? Y más importante, ¿por qué tuve que besar a esa chica cuando sabía bien que mi corazón ya tenía dueña? Mi amargura me la tengo bien merecida. Porque la lastimé. Lastimé a la persona que más me importaba. Ese día, ese parque, quedarán grabados en mi memoria para siempre. Porque esa escena se repite en mi memoria como un recordatorio de lo idiota que fui.

Ni siquiera quiero acordarme cómo fue que terminé besándome con esa chica, pero lo que jamás voy a olvidar es lo que sucedió después. La chica se había marchado, recogí mis cosas y cuando iba saliendo de la cancha, me encontré con Mitsui. Tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, casi como si quisiera golpearme. Pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron peor que haber recibido una paliza.

—Ayako acaba de marcharse. Los vio.

En ese momento, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue salir corriendo de ahí, encontrar a Ayako y explicarle… Pero Mitsui me lo impidió.

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la veas? —la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sabía. Por eso simplemente me quedé ahí, cabizbajo.

Nuestra relación parecía ser la misma de siempre, al menos por parte de ella. Nada había cambiado. No había dolor en sus ojos. Y es que ¿qué era lo que estaba esperando? ¿Esperaba que ella me reclamara? ¿Que me enfrentara? No, yo sabía bien que ella tenía su orgullo. Además, ¿por qué querría ella tener algo que ver con un patán como yo? Así que yo también traté de que las cosas se mantuvieran igual.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los días se le notaba pensativa. A veces la sorprendía hablando consigo misma, aunque en ese entonces no podía comprender lo que decía. Durante un tiempo, pude ver en ella expresiones que no había visto antes. Como la confusión, la duda, y luego… esa mirada de decisión que era como su sello personal. Un día se disculpó con el equipo, necesitaba salir temprano para ir a alguna parte. Nadie preguntó nada, pero me pareció que Ayako y Mitsui se habían dedicado una mirada de ¿complicidad?

Al día siguiente, alguien la esperaba en la entrada de la escuela. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían cuando ella y Sendoh se besaron y se fueron juntos, tomados de la mano. Casi podía escuchar mi corazón romperse en miles de pedazos. Pero sabía que no tenía derecho a quejarme, porque me lo tenía bien merecido. Había perdido a una mujer maravillosa, por estúpido.

Hoy es otro de esos días en los que salgo de la escuela luego de la práctica sólo para encontrarme con Sendoh, como ya es costumbre, fuera de la escuela, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, esperando por ella. Nos miramos y yo estuve a punto de soltarle algo estúpido como "si te atreves a lastimarla…" que ni viene al caso. Porque sé que él no va a lastimarla. Porque él también se ha dado cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que es Ayako. Porque él no es un estúpido como yo.

Es entonces ese el momento que ella escoge para aparecer. Sus ojos brillan en cuanto se posan en Sendoh. Ella repara en mi presencia y me recuerda la tarea para la clase de historia, antes de marcharse junto a él. En ese momento, Sendoh me mira de soslayo y su gesto parece querer decirme "es tarde para ti". Y sí que lo es. Es demasiado tarde. Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.


End file.
